Paper Lantern
by Lady of Roses
Summary: A promise made by the light of the full moon, by a fallen paper latern. Two lovers of different social standing say goodbye to one another with only the making of a promise, with the faith of one another that it would be fulfilled to keep them strong.BxYo


**Paper Lanterns: The Making of The Winter Promise**

Hello people! It's a prequel to a story I'm planning to make which is called **A Winter Promise**. I just want to put this up so when I put the sequel to the story up it won't be so confusing and such. Oh and I think this installment is a one shot while the sequel isn't. Hope you like the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in anyway own Yu Yu Hakusho.

The eternal glow of the flame burned softly into the night as a girl descends down the hall filled with paper screen doors. Her soft footsteps blended in with the silence of the night. She carefully clutches the lantern as she made her way toward the front gate.

Looking around she sighed in relief as she slowly pushed open the gate. Amethyst eyes skimmed the empty street as she started to step out of her family home and into the darken road. A sudden rush of cold wind blew, causing her unbound azure hair to play in the breeze of the night sky, and her soft pink kimono to sway with the wind.

She hesitated before she started to walk toward the path that leads to the ledge, every step she took hurts. Not physically, but rather emotionally. She was going to the mountain's ledge to say goodbye to someone very dear to her. This is the final goodbye. She doesn't know when would be the next time she would meet him. All she knew it that this could be the last time, the last chance she has to say those three little words back to him before he had the chance to disappear again without a word.

When she finally made her way through the dirt path she hesitated again before making that final turn.

_What if he didn't come?_

That question scared her. What if everything he said to her was a lie? What if he already left and he just said that he would be here tonight because he was afraid of hurting her feels. What if what he said that he trusted her was all a lie? He could already be long gone and he just told her that he was here lest he thought that she would betray him, which she would never have the heart to do.

So she takes a deep breath before she made that last corner, only to find the breath-taking figure standing on the ledge looking at the valley below. The silver light of the moon reflected down on his long strands of silver that he called his hair. His amber gaze was on a village below, **her **village.

A small smile made its way on her pale unblemished face before she spoke up. "Were you waiting long?"

He turned; causing his long silver strands to whirl quietly behind him while his amber eyes fell upon her. He drank in the sight of her slim body in a pale pink kimono, her loose azure strands flying in the wind and her captivating amethyst eyes smiled at him.

Cold emotionless eyes warmed at the sights of her as he started to walk toward her. "Not long at all, but I would of preferred it if you did come earlier than expected."

Her eyes widen in confusion, as she met him half way. "Why?"

He chuckled softly as his clawed hand reach out to touch her pale cheek. "It shows that you were just as anxious to see me as I was to see you, my beautiful peony."

She flushed a healthy shade of pink before she turned her gaze from him. "I was anxious to see you again Youko. It's just I couldn't get out of the house until everyone was asleep."

He forced her to look at him before he smiled that taunting smile at her. His amber eyes shined mischievously before he pulled her into his embrace, forcing her to drop the paper lantern she once grasped so tightly in her hand. He felt her instantly tense before she finally relaxed and leaned her head onto his broad chest. He forced back a sigh; he didn't want to show any sigh of weakness, not in front of her or anyone else.

"I'm going to miss you when you go Youko…" She whispered gently against his white top. She snuggled against his body for warmth as the night started to get cooler, and his warmth was just too tempting to resist.

Amber eyes widen in surprise, his grip around her slender waist loosen. The look of shock on his face couldn't be erased. Just when what she said finally fully registered in his mind he couldn't help the arrogant smile that appeared on his face; she'd actually miss him. A girl from a very high and powerful family will miss a lowly thief like him; he didn't know whether to shout in joy or scream in frustration.

He didn't intend to be this way. She wasn't supposed to feel anything but disgust for him, he had expected her to betray him. He was supposed to escape without any guilt or remorse for leaving her behind. She was expected call for an army of guards and villagers to come for his capture, and he was supposed to escape in a blaze of glory. Instead she came alone and said that she missed him, **him** the thief that didn't even deserve to see her smile nonetheless get a embrace got an _' I'm going to miss you when you go Youko…'_

He was disgusted, not at her but at himself. He pulled her closer and whispered the same words to her as well. "I'm going to miss you too Botan."

She pulled away and screamed, and her eyes glowed with frustration and tears. "Then why are you leaving me?"

"I have to Botan. I explained this to you last time I saw you, I have to go because this item is very important and I must have it!"

"Is that item more important than me? Is that what your trying to say Yoko, that some insufficient trinket is more important me?" She pushed him away, and when he tried to draw her back in to his embrace she hit him, pounding his chest as she cried.

He held a firm grasp on her shoulder, "Botan you know you mean the world to me, don't say foolish things like that." He wanted to shake some sense into her; he wanted to show her how much he loved her. But he couldn't, he wouldn't. He just isn't good enough for the like of Botan Hiroshiro.

"How could you leave me when you just told me that you loved me?" She whispered, her eyes were blocked from his view. Her voice was so soft that he strained to catch her every word.

"Botan I…" His amber eyes were filled with guilt, remorse and unbelievable amount of despair.

She looked up and forced a smile upon her face, "Don't worry about it. "

"Please Botan let me…"

"You don't have to explain Youko, I understand." Her gentle voiced was strain, and her eyes were clouded with unshed tears. She looked so vulnerable, so innocent that she looked like an angelic deity. She looks like **his **deity.

He bent down and kissed her forehead lovingly, "I promise I'll be back Botan, I swear I will. Even if I am to die, death couldn't even keep me away from completing my promise."

"But how would I know when you'll be back?" She whispered again, tears starting to escape from her eyes.

He smiled softly, pulling her to him he whispered softly, "When the first snowfall that signals winter arrive, come here and wait for me here. I would try everything in my power to get back."

"Youko I…"

"Promise me Botan that you'll wait for me, that you'll make this promise to meet me here on the first winter snow fall." His eyes were begging, pleading for her to agree. He would try to get back, he swears on his love for her that he'll be back.

She looked up, smiled that unmistakable smile and nodded. Her eyes were tearing, her face was flushed, her hair was in complete disarray but in his eyes she was beautiful, unbelievably breath taking beautiful.

"I promise Youko, I'll do anything you say just come back to me." Botan pleaded desperately as she hugged him to her. She didn't want to moment to end; she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to slip through her fingers and always be an arm length away.

"That's my girl," he smiled down at her, his eyes glowing as he savored his final moments with the love of his life. Grasping her hand he lead her to the ledge just as the snow started to fall. He placed his hand on her waist and led her on a dance on that cold December day, humming a soft tune as he twirled her wordlessly.

They didn't know how long they stayed out but when the sun started to raise Youko knew he had to leave. He started down sadly at her girl gazing up at him.

"Don't tell me you're leaving now?" She asked, desperately wanting him to refuse and said that he changed his mind about leaving.

"I'm so sorry Botan but I have too." He slowly let go of her hand; he flipped his silver hair allowing it to fall in place as he straightens up his clothing.

"But surely you can wait just a few more hours?" She pulled away from him, staring sadly at the snow-covered floor.

Shaking his head he apologized and lifted his hand to force her to look at him. He bends his head down a stole a kiss from her welcoming lips one last time before he leaves.

"I love you Botan." He whispered as he turns his back to her and made his way toward the dark forest.

"I love you too Youko…"

He caught her final words but forced himself to go on, the sooner he got this done the faster he could get back to her. He did make a promise…a winter promise.

**End**

Please review and tell me if it works and if I should continue on the sequel! And yes I've notice that Youko tends to contradict with himself a lot, mostly by his actions but that's what I find so sweet about him! -


End file.
